


Liberación

by OneMinuteBack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottomdraco, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Topharry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMinuteBack/pseuds/OneMinuteBack
Summary: "-Deja que me encargue de ti -era una petición, no una orden. Por una vez, Draco era libre de escoger lo que quisiera.Pero el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, la adrenalina que hacía que su corazón palpitase acelerado y las ansias por ser tocado le dieron una clara respuesta:-Sí."Drarry / Harco [Top!Harry Bottom¡Draco]





	Liberación

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.

_ **ADVERTENCIA** _ _: +18. Escenas de sexo implícitas. Relación homoerótica._

_Songfic inspirado en la canción"Earned It" de The Weeknd en "50 Sombras de Grey" para el festival Sing it! Write it! del grupo de Facebook Wizarding_ ️ _Shippers_

* * *

Severus Snape fue enterrado en el Valle de Godric, junto a la tumba de Lily Potter.

La noticia causó un revuelo importante dentro de la comunidad mágica, porque Severus Snape había sido un mortífago, perteneciente a las filas del bando oscuro, la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. La gente no entendía porqué alguien de ese calibre iba a ser enterrado junto a Lily Potter, la madre de _el-niño-que-vivió_ , la mujer que le salvó la vida a su hijo en un acto de desmesurado amor, alguien del ando de la _luz._

Draco tampoco llegaba a comprenderlo, y casi le daba miedo abrir el ejemplar de El Profeta delante de él y descubrir la telaraña de mentiras que había estado a su alrededor todo ese tiempo.

Su vida había sido un fraude.

Su padrino era un espía, un traidor que había decidido darle la espalda cuando había jurado protegerle. Su padre era un pobre ingenuo que había creído que con sus ideales iba a alcanzar la grandeza. Y su madre era la víctima que había pagado el pecado de todos.

—¿No vas a comer más?

Volvió al presente, levantando la vista del periódico para fijarla en la mujer que estaba delante suyo; Andrómeda Tonks.

Andrómeda era el familiar más cercano que le quedaba vivo o fuera de prisión. El Wizengamot le había dejado en libertad con la única condición de terminar sus estudios a forma de reinserción, aunque obviamente iba a estar vigilado por el resto de su vida, tenía la magia restringida hasta que saliese de Hogwarts, debía presenciarse al menos una vez al mes en el Ministerio para un registro de los hechizo utilizados con su varita, debía realizar una donación de _buena voluntad_ que consistía en más de la mitad de la fortuna de los Malfoy y hasta que comenzasen las clases tenía vivir con un familiar para evitar que pudiese exiliarse a otro país.

—No tengo hambre.

Ella asintió, y continuó comiendo sin darle más importancia. Nunca tenía extensas charlas con su tía, pero Draco casi lo agradecía. En ocasiones, cuando se despertaba olvidándose de donde estaba y se encontraba a Andrómeda, se sobresaltaba por el gran parecido que tenía con su hermana Bellatrix.

—Hoy tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus cosas para el colegio.

Draco afirmó en silencio. A su lado, Teddy Lupin gargajeó alegre, golpeando la mesa con una cuchara.

A veces, se le hacía imposible asimilar que esa era su familia a partir de ahora. Su tía, con quien apenas cruzaba dos frases, y el hijo de su prima, un niño huérfano de apenas unos meses de edad.

Observó cómo Andrómeda regañaba al pequeño, como si éste pudiese llegar a entender algo. Se levantó, recogiendo la mesa con tranquilidad al ver a su tía irse con Teddy en brazos cuando comenzó a llorar. Se remangó la camisa, evitando mirar su antebrazo izquierdo, y se dispuso a fregar los platos. Normalmente era Andrómeda la que se encargaba de hacer todas las tareas, pero Draco había descubierto —más llevado por la imposición de no poder hacer magia que por otra cosa— que hacer las cosas manualmente le relajaba, le ayudaba a no pensar en todo lo que había perdido.

Su tía volvió minutos después, con un Teddy de nuevo sonriente y listo para salir a la calle. Visitar el mundo mágico no era algo que le hiciera gracia, pero sabía que era necesario. Si había algo que su tía nunca le había permitido era que se encerrase en una habitación para sumirse en sus penas. Así que respiró todo lo hondo que podía, y se abstuvo de darle importancia a todas las miradas de odio, rencor o incluso morbo que recibía mientras caminaba por el Callejón Diagon.

Era curioso pensar que siempre había querido ser el centro de atención, siempre había querido caminar con la cabeza bien alta y que el mundo se girase al verle como ocurría con su padre, y en ese momento solo quisiese desaparecer.

—Greta —pronunció Andrómeda con impaciencia hacia la dueña del herbolario. A Draco por un momento le recordó a su madre, pero evitó profundizar en ese pensamiento—, ¿me das ya las raíces de valeriana o vas a seguir mirando a mi sobrino mucho más tiempo?

—¿Tu sobrino? —preguntó con una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

—Sí, _mi_ sobrino.

—Pero es un mortífago, un Malfoy.

Draco miró a su tía, quien en ese momento fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos peligrosamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—También es un Black, al igual que yo, al igual que Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy.

—Pero tú eres diferente —replicó la mujer, mirando a Draco con repugnancia—. Su padre en cambio...

—¿Él es su padre, acaso? —interrumpió Andrómeda notablemente cabreada—. ¿Ves que Lucius Malfoy esté por aquí?. No, él ya ha pagado su condena, y Draco está aquí pagando su deuda con la sociedad, así que no hace falta que vengas tú a recordárselo. Ahora, por favor, dame mis raíces de valeriana.

La mujer arrugó la nariz, se giró para coger las raíces y se las tendió a Andrómeda.

—¿Sabes cual es la deuda de haber matado y torturado a inocentes? ¿De haber despreciado a todo aquel que no estaba a su nivel? Una muy cara —dijo la dueña de la tienda—. Hay gente que lo ha perdido todo, que ha visto morir a sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo se supera la muerte de un hijo, de una madre o un padre, de un hermano?. No se puede, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, y hay deudas que jamas podrán ser saldadas.

—La guerra ha terminado, Greta —contestó con dolor, agarrando el brazo de Draco, quien se había quedado inmóvil, para salir de la tienda.

—No para todos —escuchó, antes de desaparecer.

A Draco le costaba respirar, incluso en ese momento en el que estaba dentro de la seguridad de la casa de su tía. El pecho le apretaba y tenía una sensación de angustia que le revolvía el estómago.

—Draco —llamó Andrómeda cuando el chico subió las escaleras corriendo.

La ignoró, encerrándose en su habitación, cayendo sentado en el suelo mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

No iba a terminar nunca. Nunca. Su apellido, su marca en el brazo, su nombre, y la guerra siempre iban a perseguirle. Siempre habría alguien que le señalaría con el dedo, que le miraría con desprecio. Siempre habría alguien que pensaría en él con odio.

Sollozó, arrastrándose hasta llegar a su cama. Estuvo durante algunas interminables horas llorando, vaciando todo su interior sobre la almohada. Miró su varita sobre la mesita de noche, estiró la mano hasta alcanzarla, y acarició la conocida madera con la yema de sus dedos. Descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo, observando su marca tenebrosa. Apenas era una cicatriz invisible, pero Draco aún la veía negra y voluminosa, moviéndose por su piel y causándole un tremendo dolor.

— _Diffindo_ —murmuró.

Los cortes aparecieron inmediatamente, rasgando la dermis de su antebrazo. El dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Miró la herida, observando cómo la sangre corría hasta manchar su cama. Sabía lo suficiente de madimagia para saber que no había sido un corte lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar una cicatriz si se curaba correctamente, y él no quería eso. Deseaba borrar la marca en su brazo, no quería tener que volver a verla.

— _Incendio —_ dijo unos segundos después.

La herida se cauterizó en un instante, dejando varias cicatrices rosadas en su antebrazo.

Andrómeda entró en ese momento, viendo la escena con una profunda tristeza.

— _Deletrius_ —murmuró apuntando hacia su varita, eliminando todo rastro de los hechizos que acababa de realizar—. No creo que sea conveniente que los Aurores se enteren de que has conjurado algún hechizo problemático.

Draco asintió con un nudo en la garganta, aún mirando su antebrazo.

—Gracias.

Sintió una mano sobre su cabello, acariciándole suavemente.

—Eres solo un niño. Uno que estaba asustado y que hizo lo necesario para salvarse. No has hecho nada malo.

Cerró los ojos, con un nuevo nudo en su garganta. Volvió a sollozar, deseando poder creer las palabras de su tía.

* * *

Se removió inquieto en la silla, mirando fijamente el retrato colgado en la pared a lado suyo.

—Me alegro de verte, Draco —dijo el Snape de dentro del cuadro.

Apretó las manos en puños, y por un momento su mente le impulsó a hacerle a su padrino todas las preguntas que habían estado rondándole esos últimos meses, pero sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, solo estaba frente a un retrato mágico.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó McGonagall.

—Directora.

Minerva soltó un sonoro suspiro, acomodándose en su escritorio con sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa.

—Sé que está siendo un año escolar duro para usted —comentó. El rubio estuvo a punto de bufar ante el eufemismo—, pero quiero que sepa que bajo mi dirección no toleraré ninguna clase de discriminación.

—No he discriminado a nadie.

—Lo sé —hizo una pausa, y le dirigió la misma mirada de lastima maternal que le había dado Andrómeda antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts—. Ha estado ya tres veces en enfermería en las pocas semanas que llevamos de curso, y no con lesiones precisamente leves. Lo que no tengo muy claro es quien se las provoca.

—Nadie.

—Señor Malfoy, si no me dice quien es el que le está atacando, no podré ayudarle.

—No quiero su ayuda, directora —dijo con sinceridad.

Ella le estudió durante unos instantes con una mirada indecisa en el rostro.

—Draco —llamó con delicadeza, sorprendiendo al chico—, ¿cuántas de esas lesiones te las has hecho tú mismo?

Agachó la mirada y luego la desvió hacia el retrato de su padrino.

—Ninguna —respondió fácilmente. Se preguntó por un momento si a Severus también le había resultado tan sencillo mentir—. ¿Puedo marcharme ya?. No me gustaría llegar tarde a mi próxima clase.

Minerva apretó los labios en una fina linea, demostrando su descontento, pero finalmente terminó por asentir resignada.

—Estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesite, señor Malfoy.

Cabeceó como despedida, saliendo del despacho de la directora con un peso en los hombros que había empezado a acostumbrarse a llevar. Camino rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, intentando pasar desapercibido para todo aquel que no simpatizase con su presencia. Para su mala suerte, no fue capaz de llegar al aula de pociones sin llamar la atención.

—¡Eh, Malfoy! —escuchó que gritaban a su espalda—. ¿Ya has ido a llorarle a la directora?

Hubo un coro de risas estridentes que Draco se esforzó en ignorar mientras continuaba caminando apuradamente hacia su clase. Estaba girando por la esquina del pasillo cuando una mano le adió fuertemente del brazo, y tiro de él hasta estamparlo en una de las columnas.

—Te estoy hablando, maldiga sabandija, así que lo mínimo que deberías hacerme es contestarme.

—No sé que quieres que te diga —replicó, observando el rostro de Wilson, un estudiante de Ravenclaw y su pandilla de amigos.

Él no conocía a Derek Wilson, no lo había visto hasta que empezó ese curso escolar, pero al parecer el chico si le conocía a él, o mejor dicho a su familia. Bellatrix había matado a los padres de Wilson, él un muggle y ella una bruja que vivían a las afueras de un pueblo mágico que fue destruido por los mortífagos.

Y ahora Draco se había convertido en su chivo expiatorio.

—¿Nos has delatado? —amenazó, agarrándole por el cuello—. Porque si me entero de que le has dado nuestro nombres...

—No le he dicho nada.

—Seguro que está mintiendo —dijo uno de los matones—. ¿No ves que es un cobarde?

Los demás asintieron dándole la razón. Wilson le estudió, y luego se carcajeó perversamente.

—Creo que los hechizos no sirven contigo. No aprendes nada —chasqueó la lengua, negando con falso pesar—. Debemos darte una lección más explícita.

Frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería, cuando el puño derecho de Wilson se estampó contra su mejilla.

Su sien golpeó contra la piedra de la columna, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aguijonazo de dolor en su rostro. Otro puñetazo impacto contra su nariz, rompiéndola de un solo golpe. Adió su varita, aunque sabía que no iba a utilizarla. No podía. No cuando unas semanas después vendría un Auror a registrarla. No podía defenderse, así que mantuvo los párpados cerrados y aguantó la decena de golpes que le llovieron, aún cuando cayó al suelo y se hizo un ovillo.

Era lo que se merecía, al fin y al cabo. Él había hecho cosas peores, y había estado orgulloso de ellos. Ahora le tocaba pagar.

La paliza se detuvo abruptamente. Escuchó algunos ruidos que no reconoció, y luego silencio. Un silencio en el que había mucho ruido. Respiró hondo, notando un profundo dolor en sus costillas. Se tumbó de lado, abriendo la boca para poder respirar ya que tenía la nariz taponada de sangre, y observó su mano izquierda apoyada en el suelo, la cual tenía varios dedos rotos. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Lastimaba tanto que apenas era capaz de no echarse a llorar.

Y aún así, de alguna manera, el dolor era _liberador._

* * *

Despertó observando el usual y conocido techo de la enfermería. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Notaba unas vendas apretando su pecho y un sabor amargo en la boca. Nada que no hubiera sentido antes. Lo que no era tan habitual era tener a Harry Potter sentado en la silla de al lado de su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, algo exaltado. Intentó erguirse, pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo.

—Sí yo fuera tú no haría eso, la mayoría de tus costillas están fracturadas.

Soltó un quejido, dándose por vencido y quedándose tumbado. Miró a Potter durante un largo rato. El chico estaba serio, aunque su postura era bastante distendido. Sus gafas redondas seguían enmarcando sus ojos verdes, y su cabello negro aún parecía revuelto, pero había algo en su expresión, un matiz de madurez que le hacía parecer más adulto de lo que era.

Al parecer, la guerra había cambiado a muchas personas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió con cansancio.

Podía aguantar los desaires de la gente, pero dudaba poder enfrentarse a Potter como antaño. No tenía ánimo para hacerlo.

—Fui yo quien te trajo aquí. Te encontré apaleado en medio de uno de los pasillos.

—Una medalla más para el héroe —murmuró, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Era el primer comentario ácido que le decía a alguien en mucho tiempo. Aún así el moreno no parecía molesto, de hecho sus labios se habían curvado en una media sonrisa.

—Hay cosas que no cambian. Yo salvando a la gente y tú marcando tu cuerpo —contestó, señalando con la cabeza hacia sus brazos. Draco se removió, escondiéndolos bajo las sábanas—. Ten cuidado, algún puede que se te vaya la mano con los cortes.

—Habrá un problema menos, entonces.

Harry resopló, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres libre, Draco —replicó. El aludido tembló al escuchar su nombre—. No tienes porqué dejarte pisotear por nadie.

—Soy de todo menos libre, pero sí me siento libre cuando hago esto —respondió lúgubremente, mostrando su brazo derecho lleno de marcas que en algún momento fueron heridas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Potter se dedicó a estudiarle concienzudamente.

—Hay maneras menos peligrosas de sentir dolor.

Frunció el ceño, sin entender a que se refería el otro.

—¿Qué más da? —se encogió de hombros.

—Yo podría ayudarte con eso.

Por un segundo sintió unas enormes ganas de carcajearse, pero luego vislumbró la profunda y genuina seriedad en el rostro de Harry, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando.

—¿Qué?

—Que podría darte algo de... _liberación._

Algo dentro de él se removió inquieto, haciendo que tuviera ganas de retorcerse. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

—¿Cómo? —fue la principal pregunta en su mente.

—Tendría que demostrártelo, y para eso tendrías que estar seguro de qué es lo que quieres —sonrió Harry, relamiéndose los labios mientras se ponía en pie—. Piénsatelo.

* * *

Debía estar loco, pero le daba igual. No tenía nada que perder.

Aún así, su corazón latía desbocado, sentía su pulso en la base de la garganta y sus músculos eran incapaces de relajarse.

—Estás muy tenso —comentó Harry, mirándole con algo de diversión.

Draco desvió sus ojos hacia una de las paredes del aula en desuso en la que estaban, y respiró hondo tratando de darse algo de tranquilidad.

—¿Vas a explicarme ya de qué va esto?

Porque esa era la realidad: se había pasado noches en vela recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Potter, intentando desentrañar su significado.

El moreno se acercó a él, lo que le hizo retroceder por acto reflejo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

—Voy a hacerte daño, pero no voy a herirte —prometió. Agarró una de sus muñecas, alzando su brazo y remangando su camisa—. No más cicatrices, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —susurró temblorosamente.

—¿Puedo ver las otras?

Tardó un momento en comprender a qué se refería, demasiado consciente del tacto de Harry en su antebrazo izquierdo, justo donde tenía la quemadura sobre la marca tenebrosa y asintió cuando se dio cuenta de que aludía a las marcas en su piel.

Cerró los ojos al notar un suave roce en su garganta, contra su manzana de Adam la cual subía y bajaba con dificultad, y luego sintió cómo el moreno empezaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. Tembló cuando el aire frío acarició todo su torso.

—Esta es mía, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos verdes de Harry que le miraban con un afán estremecedor. Bajó la vista, observando qué cicatriz era la que señalaba.

—La del _sectumsempra_ —afirmó, viendo las tres marcas irregulares que presidían su pecho y su estómago.

Su cuerpo entero vibró cuando Harry empezó a acariciar toda su dermis. Le costaba respirar, sentía un escalofrío constante en toda su sangre, un calor en las palmas de sus manos, y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna. Solo podía contemplar al chico junto a él, a su expresión anhelante y su tacto vehemente.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando el borde de su pantalón.

Draco dejó escapar una exhalación titubeante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. No lo sabía, pero sabía que no quería parar. Había algo dentro de él que por primera vez en meses le hacía sentir _vivo._

—Sí _._

Harry se relamió lentamente, y se tomó su tiempo en quitarle los pantalones, como si realmente estuviese disfrutando del momento.

—Esta es reciente —comentó, tanteando una cicatriz que aún estaba rosácea.

—Es de ayer.

—¿Por qué?

Intentó recordar porque se había cortado, pero ningún momento en concreto acudió a su mente. Simplemente había sentido la necesidad del dolor, de la libertad.

—Tuve un mal día.

El moreno asintió comprensivo, y rebuscó en sus bolsillos para sacar su varita. Draco se encogió en su sitio por inercia, esperando el hechizo que lo dejase herido.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Draco —murmuró con voz templada—. Te lo he dicho, y voy a cumplir con mi palabra.

Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizar su corazón acelerado.

—Vale.

—Debes confiar en mi.

Tragó saliva, y consideró las palabras de Harry. Sabía que no iba a dañarle. A pesar de todo, conocía a Potter —aunque el chico que estaba frente a él distaba mucho del recuerdo que tenía de él—, y sabía que si quisiera hacerle daño, ya lo habría hecho. Había tenido oportunidades infinitas para hacerlo. Estaba pegado a él, medio desnudo e indefenso, y aún así le miraba con todo menos con el rencor o con el odio al que estaba acostumbrado a que le mirasen.

—Confío en ti.

—Habló en serio...

—Confío en ti, Harry —repitió, convencido.

El aludido le miró durante un instante con tal intensidad que por un momento creyó que iba a besarle.

—Levanta las manos sobre tu cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Se acercó un poco más a él, hasta tal punto de que sus narices se rozaban. A Draco se le olvidó cómo respirar.

— _Voy a hacerte sentir libre_ —susurró sobre sus labios.

Jadeó, entre asustado y expectante. Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza, y entrelazó sus dedos con algo de aprensión.

— _Incarcerous —_ unas cuerdas se anudaron a sus muñecas, y esta se sujetó directamente a una de las vigas del techo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Sí en algún momento es demasiado para ti, solo tienes que decírmelo y pararé.

—Vale.

Harry lo admiró durante unos segundos más, y luego trasformó un botón de su camisa en lo que reconoció como un látigo.

—Parece peor de lo que es —comentó con una sonrisa divertida ante su expresión de pavor—. Es bastante flexible, así que no te producirá un gran dolor a menos que yo quiera —acarició el interior de sus muslos con la punta del látigo, lo que le hizo temblar fuertemente.

—No más cicatrices —recordó. Harry sonrió brillantemente.

—Exacto —alabó—. Ahora date la vuelta.

Lo hizo tan rápido que por un momento se sombro de sí mismo. Ciertamente, había algo excitante en todo eso. Le embargaba la adrenalina que sentía cuando estaba a punto de herirse multiplicada por mil.

El primer latigazo impactó contra el exterior de su muslo derecho. No era un dolor sordo y agudo como el de los cortes, era más bien cosquilleaste e incluso cálido. Recibió otro en su pierna izquierda, luego en su espalda, en sus glúteos, en sus pantorrillas, sobre sus hombros, y en cada parte accesible de su cuerpo.

Cuando Harry se detuvo, Draco se dio cuenta de que sus músculos temblaban, su piel sudaba, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía una tremenda erección dentro de su ropa interior. También podía escuchar los jadeos del moreno a su espalda, lo que hizo que la rara expiración que se había formado dentro de él se incrementase.

— _Emancipare._

Las cuerdas se desataron abruptamente de sus muñecas. Sus piernas hicieron ademán de fallar y dejarle caer al suelo, así que se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en la pared frente a él. Notó una sujeción en su cintura, y pronto sintió los brazos de Harry manteniéndole erguido. Percibió un enorme calor del cuerpo contrario, lo que le hizo gemir por lo bajo.

Se dio la vuelta, topándose con la mirada oscurecida y llena de deseo del otro.

—Deberías vestirte —le dijo con voz ronca.

Draco no le hizo caso. Lo último que quería su piel enrojecida era ropa a su alrededor. Lo que necesitaba era sentir los dedos de Harry por todo su cuerpo, así que no lo pensó demasiado cuando acortó la poca distancia entre ellos y le besó.

El moreno le correspondió enardecido, abrazándolo con fuerza. Gimió con gusto cuando notó la dureza de Potter contra su pierna.

—Harry —murmuró desesperado—, necesito... yo...

—Lo sé —calló con calma—. Deja que me encargue de ti.

Draco se dejó.

Se dejó tumbar en aquella aula, se dejó desnudar y permitió que Harry besase toda su piel y cada cicatriz que había en ella. Dejó que sus dedos palpasen todo su interior. Se dejó poseer, y dejó que la excitación le quemase por dentro.

Se dejó llevar, y se dejó ser libre.

* * *

Caminó por el tren buscando un asiento vacío lo más lejos posible de los alumnos de los últimos cursos. Sintió un empujón por detrás que le hizo tropezar y chocar con una de las paredes. Al girarse, se encontró con un estudiante de Gryffindor que le miraba con asco.

—Mira por dónde vas.

—Tal vez deberías mirar tú por dónde vas.

Draco a se dio la vuelta del todo al escuchar la voz de Harry detrás suyo. El chico miró a su compañero de casa, y luego se marchó en silencio, no sin antes dirigirle una expresión rencorosa.

—No tenías porqué hacer eso.

El moreno bufó, antes de abrir la puerta de unos de los compartimentos vacíos y agarrarle para que entrase con él.

—¿Pasarás las navidades en casa de Andrómeda? —preguntó, anclando sus manos en su cintura y acercándole a él.

—Sí.

—Yo estaré en casa de los Weasley —Draco asintió, casi adormecido por la proximidad del otro. Ni si quiera sabía porque estaban hablando en susurros cuando estaban solos—. Toma esto.

Frunció el ceño cuando Harry se separó de él para envolver una bufanda de color azul marino en su cuello.

—¿Qué...?

—Mi regalo de navidad —contestó anticipadamente. Potter sonrió ladinamente—. Es para que me eches de menos.

Su pulso se sobresaltó ante eso. Llevaban semanas dentro de esa especie de relación no definida y que no terminaba de comprender hacia dónde iba, pero Draco tenía claro que algún sentimiento estaba empezando a despertar en él, y no sabía cómo de peligroso era eso, porque aunque Harry a veces tenía detalles que podían considerarse cariñosos, tampoco había expresado el deseo de etiquetar lo que tenían como algo más serio.

—No lo haré —retó, intentando no ahondar en las inseguridades que ese tipo de afecto le causaba.

El moreno sonrió, atrapando su barbilla en un gesto posesivo.

—¿No?

Negó con la cabeza, manteniéndose orgulloso. Harry soltó una risa baja que le hizo estremecer, justo antes de atrapar sus labios de forma demandante. Correspondió el beso hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, y entonces se separó sintiendo su cuerpo y su mente sofocados.

—Tengo que irme o terminaré estampándote contra la ventana —le dijo, separándose de él.

—Harry —llamó, antes de que saliese del compartimento—, feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad —correspondió—. Y que sepas que yo sí te echaré de menos.

Draco se sentó en uno de los asientos en cuanto se quedó solo, miró el paisaje en movimiento a través del cristal de la ventana, enterrando la nariz en el pañuelo que aún olía a Harry, e hizo algo que hacía tiempo que no hacía: sonrió.

* * *

Gimió suavemente. Se sentía acalorado, y completamente desesperado. Enterró su rostro en la suavidad de las sábanas de la cama, y se retorció, ganándose un fuerte azote que le hizo jadear con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué no puedes estarte quieto?

—Lo siento —lloriqueó, intentando con todo su ímpetu no moverse.

Las cuerdas en sus muñecas se tensaron cuando tiró de ellas al sentir unas suaves besos en su cuello, acompañado de tenues caricias sobre sus costillas. Harry se tomó su tiempo en besarle, lamer y morder toda su piel. Estaba siendo especialmente cariñoso ese día, y aunque no entendía el porqué, lo estaba disfrutando con creces.

—Eres perfecto.

Draco se sacudió ante el halago. En esos tiempos no acostumbraba a escuchar algo así. De hecho no recordaba que nadie le hubiese dicho eso con tanto convencimiento.

—Harry...

—Tan perfecto —suspiró, enterrándose en él—. Siempre vales la pena. Siempre.

El rubio arqueó la espalda, disfrutando de las suaves arremetidas del otro. Se balanceó sin poder contenerse, aunque eso a Harry no pareció importarle mucho porque aceleró el ritmo, llevándole rápidamente a la cumbre del éxtasis, haciéndole volar y caer al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su apresurado orgasmo crecer en su vientre, y cuando todo estalló dentro de él, juró ver un arcoíris de colores bajo sus párpados.

—¿Estás bien?

Draco dejó caer una exhalación agotada, dejando que Harry le desatase, le limpiase y luego le acurrucase con una sábana.

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

Tuvo ganas de volver a suspirar cuando percibió una delicada caricia en parte de su rostro y su cabello. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro sereno del moreno.

—Estoy bien —afirmó.

Realmente estaba bien, si lo comparaba con unos meses atrás. Su cuerpo se sentía relajado constantemente, y las marcas de su piel se habían curado todas casi por completo. No más cicatrices, había sido la norma principal. Esa, y que cada vez que tuviera un mal día, debía acudir a Harry y él le ayudaría. Draco había cumplido su parte, y Potter la suya. Le ayudaba, le hacía sentir vivo y libre. No le juzgaba, no le dejaba solo, e incluso le había consolado en algunos momentos en los que se había sentido sobrepasado y había roto a llorar. Le comprendía, de alguna manera. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que Harry entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Y todo eso había llevado a Draco a sentir algo mucho más profundo y aterrador.

Se había enamorado de él.

Lo sabía. Había intentado negárselo al principio, pero a esas alturas era inútil continuar obviando lo inevitable.

—Llevas unos días raro —insistió—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —hizo ademán de levantarse, cuando el otro le sujeto para impedir que se moviese—. Necesito ir a estudiar.

—Draco, dime la verdad.

—No me pasa nada.

—¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

—No.

Consiguió zafarse y ponerse en pie. Recogió su ropa desperdigada en el suelo, y se la puso con celeridad.

—Por favor, Draco —suspiró Harry, interceptándole cuando estaba a punto de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres—, sé sincero conmigo.

Lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, con el corazón latiendo nervioso.

—¿Por qué?

El moreno llevó una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, acariciándole y dejándole un suave beso sobre su boca.

—Porque me preocupo por ti —contestó—. Dime que te pasa, por favor.

 _Díselo,_ pensó. No tenía nada que perder, ¿no?. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, era correspondido.

—Yo... —su garganta se apretó, y la ansiedad le dificultó el poder respirar—. No puedo.

—¿Es por mi? ¿He hecho algo mal?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué es, Draco? —exclamó con frustración—. ¿Por qué me rehuyes? ¿Por qué llevas días evitándome?. Dímelo.

—Me he enamorado de ti —confesó.

Harry enmudeció abruptamente, y se separó un par de pasos de él, lo cual era una mala señal. Le miraba asombrado, y con algo parecido al temor.

—No estás enamorado de mi —negó seriamente, aunque su voz parecía afligida.

—Lo estoy.

—No, no lo estás. Te siente atraído por lo que hacemos, por lo que te hago, pero eso no es nada que cualquiera pueda darte.

—Pero es que yo no quiero a cualquiera, te quiero a ti.

—Deja de decir eso, por favor —murmuró con pesar.

—Pero es la verdad.

—¡No lo es! —exclamó—. Cualquier otro podría atarte y follarte, y te sentirías igual por él.

A Draco le habían dicho muchas cosas, ninguna agradable durante ese último año, y aún así ninguna le había dolido tanto como esa.

—Ahora me queda claro lo poco que esto significa para ti.

—Draco, no...

No le permitió explicarse, sino que salió de la Sala de Menesteres con un tremendo nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago que le hizo tambalearse de camino a su habitación.

Esa noche volvió a dormir en la enfermería, con los brazos vendados y llenos de heridas.

* * *

Draco pasó los últimos peores meses escolares de su existencia, pero los pasó. Se graduó, volvió con su tía, y se labró un futuro. Un futuro solamente suyo, con su nombre y su apellido.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, entendió que ningún mal duraba eternamente, que el tiempo y la distancia calmaban mucho las cosas. Cuatro años después de la guerra aún había gente que le miraba sospechosamente cuando se daban cuenta de con quién hablaban, pero en ese tiempo había encontrado también aceptación, redención y, sobretodo, perdón.

La sociedad parecía haberle perdonado, y él había aprendido a perdonarse a sí mismo.

—¿En qué piensas?

El rubio parpadeó, levantando la mirada de los papeles que tenía frente a él hasta Lewis, su compañero de trabajo.

—En... tonterías —sonrió.

—Tonterías muy importantes porque he entrado hace cinco minutos y no te has dado ni cuenta.

—Lo siento.

—¿Vienes?

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared del despacho, dándose cuenta de que ya era la hora de salir y se levantó de la silla, colgándose la chaqueta en su brazo.

—Sí, pero yo me voy a casa. Estoy agotado.

—Oh, vamos —renegó el otro con una sonrisa—. Algún día tienes que venir con nosotros a tomar unas copas. Te divertirías.

—No cuando está Noah allí.

Lewis soltó una carcajada, lo que le hizo reír también.

Noah era un chico de su oficina, bastante simpático y amable. A Draco le había caído bien al instante, y se había sentido realmente halagado cuando el chico había mostrado interés en él. Noah no se había sentido avergonzado de demostrar que le gustaba delante de la gente con pequeños gestos de afecto o frases con doble sentido, así que había decidido darle una oportunidad.

No había salido bien. Draco no había sentido ningún tipo de atracción por el chico. Le gustaba estar con él, y se encontraba a gusto a su alrededor, pero eso era algo que podía llegar a sentir por cualquier amigo. Había sido sincero con Noah y se lo había explicado, pero su compañero al parecer no era alguien que se diera por vencido, y aún albergaba algo de esperanza en que Draco cambiase de opinión, lo que le había llevado a sentirse incómodo cuando estaba juntos.

—Algún día asimilará el rechazo —comentó Lewis en tono divertido.

Estuvo a punto de replicar algo, cuando llegó a la entrada de las oficinas donde trabajaba, y vio una figura demasiado conocida.

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió como si volviese a tener diecisiete años, y su corazón empezó a latir tan acelerado que por un momento se asustó.

—Harry —pronunció sin voz.

—Hola —saludó el moreno con una sonrisa serena.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh... yo me voy —interrumpió Lewis—. Nos vemos mañana.

Draco asintió sin prestar demasiada atención, más ensimismado en la figura de Potter frente a él después de tanto tiempo.

La última es que le había visto había sido en el King Cross con toda la familia Weasley a su alrededor. No había hablado después de su confesión en la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry no lo había buscado, y Draco no había encontrado razones suficientes para acercarse a él.

Y ahora estaba allí.

—¿Podemos tomar un café?

El rubio respiró hondo, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban por los nervios.

—Vivo cerca de aquí. Aunque podemos ir a una cafetería si lo prefieres.

—Tu casa estará bien.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron incómodos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Draco se dedicaba a pasear su mirada por todo el salón, mientras intentaba ignorar los ojos de Harry que estaban totalmente fijos en él.

—¿Vas a decir algo? —preguntó, encarándole al fin.

Algo en su interior que hasta ese entonces había estado adormecido se despertó y sacudió sus entrañas al notar la intensidad con la que Potter le miraba.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti.

Cerró los ojos, y suspiró negando con la cabeza.

—No hagas esto.

—En estos tres años no he parado de recordarte una y otra vez.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y por un momento sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

La afirmación de Harry era una que él podía compartir, porque también era su realidad. No había dejado de pensar en él, de recordarle. Casi podía sentir todavía el tacto de su mano impactando contra su piel, el roce de sus labios sobre su cuello, su voz ronca, sus besos y su expiración.

Lo había rememorado durante noches enteras, aún habiéndose obligado a olvidarlo, aún intentando osar pagina y dejarlo en algo del pasado, no había podido sacarlo ni de su mente, ni de su piel.

Como una cicatriz lisa y blanca. No se notaba, pero estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó simplemente. Ambos sabían a que se refería.

—Cuando dijiste que te habías enamorado de mi, yo... Me asusté—Draco bufó incrédulo—. Es la verdad. Me asusté porque yo quería que me quisieras por elección, porque tú realmente quisieras estar conmigo.

—Yo quería estar contigo.

—Porque no tenías otra opción, Draco. Yo era el clavo ardiendo al cual te aferrabas. Era tu único camino, y yo quería que me eligieses, que de entre todas las opciones, te quedases conmigo. Que tuvieras la _libertad_ para decidir.

Lo reflexionó durante un momento, y no encontró ningún argumento para quitarle la razón. Ahora era lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar que Harry estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Y ahora crees que voy a elegirte?

Por primera vez vio vulnerabilidad en los ojos verdes que le miraban con atención.

—Lo veo poco probable, aunque no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que tenerte.

Se estremeció de arriba abajo. Se puso en pie, sintiendo la necesidad de mover su cuerpo. La adrenalina que había quedado en el olvido volvía a correr rauda por sus venas.

Se encontró con el rostro de Harry que le observaba con una intensa desesperación, y Draco no pudo sentirse más identificado con el sentimiento, porque así era como se encontraba; desesperado.

Y así fue como le besó, con desesperación.

Gimió cuando su espalda chocó contra una pared cercana, y el cuerpo de Harry le aprisionó con fuerza, y le acarició con una vehemencia que le hizo vibrar.

—Yo...

—Deja que me encargue de ti —era una petición, no una orden. Por una vez, Draco era libre de escoger lo que quisiera.

Pero el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, el anhelo que hacía que su corazón palpitase acelerado y las ansias por ser tocado le dieron una clara respuesta:

—Sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo pensé: "Earned it", 50 sombras de Grey, BDSM. Todo genial, fácil. Una historia picante, pero romántica. Perfecto.
> 
> ¿Y qué escribo yo? Pues esto jajaja. No sé porqué siempre termino desviándome del tema, pero bueno.
> 
> No era la trama que en un principio había pensado para la canción que elegí, pero no quería hacer una historia que se pareciese demasiado a la película, así que empecé cambiando un par de cosas y terminé escribiendo algo totalmente distinto.
> 
> Sé que tal vez podría haber hilado un poco mejor la historia, pero como siempre dejo las cosas para el último minuto, no me da tiempo de escribir nada más, así que se va a tener que quedar así.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!^^


End file.
